Sound of Music: Till you find your dream
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: What happened to the Von Trapps when they climbed over the mountains? Join Maria, Georg and their family as they make their way slowly out of Europe to a new life and a new start. Georg/Maria, Liesl/Rolfe Rated T for some swearing and family drama
1. Climb Every Mountain

Georg, Maria and the children climbed almost every peak, up and down, left to right, it was tiresome. The children themselves couldn't bear to walk any further, Friedrich's feet began to blister, Brigitta was thirsty and Kurt, being the growing boy he is, was facing hunger pains.

"Mother, Father, I'm tired of walking so long" said Marta who seemed very sleepy.

They had been walking since six in the morning and it was already three in the afternoon, which meant that they better find shelter soon.

"Georg, perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night" said Maria concerned for the children's well being.

"I know, but where can we go" Georg said motioning around while carrying little Gretl on his back "there's nothing up here" he finished.

"Fraulein Mari- I mean Mother" said Liesl correcting herself, even now she still has yet to remember that Maria is her step-mother "you said that you lived in the mountains, don't you know of any place we can go for shelter" she asked.

"I would Liesl, but I lived on the south rim, this is the north rim" Maria answered "besides, I doubt that any of my family is still around, the last time I saw them was when I left for the abbey and I've never had contact with them again" Maria said.

"Hey, you there" a booming voice shouted from the other side of the path. A silhouette of a man was seen, wearing a fur jacket and carrying a gun. Some of the little children shrieked in terror and hid behind their parents.

"It's a mountain man" Brigitta said, staring at the man.

"Who are you and what're you doing in my territory" the man said.

"My name is Georg von Trapp and this is my family, we are running from the enemy" Georg said to the man.

"There are no enemies here unless you brought them wit-" suddenly the bearded man paused and looked at Georgs wife "Maria...my little Ziegenbock" the man said almost emotional.

"Wait" said Maria "Uncle Arnold" she asked as they both looked at each other "Uncle Arnold" she shouted, embracing the man and laughing.

"My little Ziegenbock, I haven't seen you since you were this high" Arnold said in a happy tone.

"Maria" asked Georg "who-" he asked again.

"Everyone, this is Arnold Schaefer, my mothers brother" Maria said "Uncle Arnold this is my husband Georg and my adopted children" Maria answered to Arnold.

"Oh my Maria, I'm so happy for you" Arnold said hugging his niece once more.

"As much as we'd like to get acquainted" Georg interrupted "Arnold, our family needs a place to rest, do you have shelter" he asked the bearded man.

"Why yes, my cabin is just up the path, Maria take the Children, I need a word with your new husband" Arnold said.

"Be polite Uncle Arnold" Maria said as she lead the children up the path.

"My dear, when have I not" Arnold said with a sly grin.

Georg and Arnold walked to the side as Maria and the Children continued up the path.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Arnold" asked Georg.

"I'm curious as to what you're all running from, that you had to walk into the mountains" Arnold asked as Georg came in close.

"The Anschluss has come to Austria and they wanted me to join their army, putting myself and my family under scrutiny" Georg told him.

"A man who cares for his family's well being, I like you already" Arnold said "those fascist, German bastards, poking their noses where they aren't wanted, it's no wonder why Austria become its own free country" he said gripping his fists.

"Yes, but forgive me Arnold, but I'd like to rejoin my family" Georg said worriedly.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course my boy, come, come" Arnold said leading him down the path "and don't you worry about those goose steppers, you and your family are in good hands" Arnold assured him.

Maria and the children saw the cabin in the distance and a woman coming out to greet them.

"Is that my little Maria oh" the woman exclaimed as she and Maria embraced "look at you and...seven little angels, yours" she asked.

"Adopted, but they are mine all the same" Maria said "Aunt Hilda we need a place to stay and I hate to impose you and Uncle Arnold-" Maria said before she was cut off.

"My child, do not worry, come in side all of you please before you freeze to death" Hilda said as everyone entered the warm cabin.

"Mmm, what smells good" Kurt said as he sniffed the air.

"Goulash" Hilda said.

"Goo what" asked Friedrich.

"Goulash, it's a beef stew, you'll love it" Maria said.

"And I picked some Apples to make apple strudel for dessert" Hilda said.

"Wow I like this place" said Marta.

"Alright, now everyone get set for dinner" said Maria "do you have any extra bowls Hilda" Maria asked.

Suddenly the door blew open with Georg and Arnold coming through it and immediately shutting it.

"It's quite a gale tonight, it's lucky you all came when you did" Arnold said.

"Oh Arnold, for pete's sake take those wet shoes off and put them by the fire" Hilda said to her husband.

"And risk freezing to death woman, I think not" Arnold said retorting playfully.

"Thirty years we been married, he never listens" Hilda said laughing.

After saying grace, the family had their dinner, which was very warm and surprisingly delicious.

"Ah, this brings back memories" says Maria.

"I'm so happy my little Ziegenbock" said Hilda.

"What does "Ziegenbock" mean" asked Kurt curiously.

"Oh please don't ask" Maria said laughing and blushing.

"What's so embarrassing" asking Louisa.

"She's blushing" said Gretl giggling.

"Ziegenbock means billy goat" said Arnold chuckling.

Everyone burst into laughter, along with Maria who was covering her blushing face with her hands.

"She would always climb along the rocks like a little Billy goat, in fact she'd climb so high we couldn't keep up with her" Hilda said.

Suddenly, their laughter was cut off by an abrupt knock at the door.

"Open the door in the name of the Fuhrer" said a booming voice on the other side of the door. Without mistake, Georg knew that the voice belonged to none other than Herr Zeller.

"They've caught up with us Georg" said Maria quietly.

"Hilda, answer the door, I'll take the family to the cellar" Arnold said softly.

"Hurry" Hilda said.

The knocking became more louder and frustrating.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said Hilda feigning calmness. She waited for Maria and her family to be out of sight and then opened the door. "Good evening mein herr" she said to the man covered in snow as he barged in.

"We are looking for a family of nine known as The Von Trapps" Herr Zeller said to Hilda "we have arrested their accomplices Maximillion Detweiler and Frau Schmidt who will both stand trial for treason to the swastika" Zeller said with harsh gruffness.

"Well I have not seen or heard of anyone by the name of Von- what was it again" Hilda asked.

"Trapp woman, Trapp" Zeller shouted while Hilda didn't flinch.

"Ah yes, no one by that name here" Hilda said.

"Captain" Zeller's lieutenant shouted "there are twelve bowls on this table, their are others here" he finished.

"Oh nonsense, my husband and I just had a few friends over for lunch and I forgot to tidy up" Hilda lied nonchalantly.

"Then why is the soup pot still warm" the lieutenant asked.

"Well you see my husband and I just had dinner, before tidying up" Hilda said until she was interrupted by a thump heard from the basement.

"The cellar, go, go" Zeller shouted to his soldiers "if you are lying woman, both you and your husband will be shot for treason" Zeller said glaring at a smiling Hilda.

"I assure you Mein Herr, we have nothing to hide" Hilda said with a smile and an air of confidence.

Herr Zeller and his men journeyed down to the basement where Arnold was hammering on a new wardrobe for his wife. The bearded mountain looked up to see Herr Zeller and his lieutenant.

"Ah, good evening Mein Herr" said Arnold politely as he shook Herr Zeller's hand "how can I help you" he said.

"We are looking for a couple and their seven children, they go by the name Von Trapp, have you seen them yes or no" Herr Zeller asked.

"Seven children, God bless, we can hardly take care of one" Arnold said jokingly.

"Have you seen them, yes or no" Herr Zeller asked again, this time gritting his teeth.

"Well now, I don't know anyone named Von Trapp but I do know a Von Schuler" Arnold said.

"Are these shelves built into the wall" the lieutenant asked curiously.

"Why yes as a matter of fact they are, made them myself" Arnold said proudly "you know it's a funny story but I-" Arnold started before he was interrupted by one of Zeller's soldiers.

"There's no one down here sir" the soldier said.

"Very well, I will leave you and your wife Herr-" Zeller said asking for his name.

"Schaefer sir" Arnold answered, helping the man.

"Yes, Schaefer" Herr Zeller said "but know this, we shall return here again and if you're hiding something, you and your wife will be shot at sundown" Zeller said glaring at Arnold.

"And when you come again Mein Herr, my wife will make a nice warm apple strudel just for you" Arnold said with a nonchalant smile.

Zeller just huffed and walked back upstairs with his men and then out the door

"Auf wiedersehen, come again" Hilda said as she closed the door. When it was shut, she breathed a long heavy sigh of relief.

She then journeyed down to the basement where Arnold was waiting for her by the shelves. Arnold then knocked on the shelves and they quickly opened to reveal a secret room where the Von Trapp's were hiding.

"Thank you, both of you" Georg said.

"Oh my boy, think nothing of it" Arnold said patting Georg's shoulder.

"We're just thankful you're all alright" Hilda said to Georg and Maria.

"One thing's for sure, we can't stay here" Maria said "he said he'd be back" she continued worriedly "maybe we should go now" Maria finished, jumping to conclusions.

"You'll do nothing of the kind" Hilda said "I won't have you, your man and your little cherubs running about in a blizzard freezing to lord knows what, you're both gonna stay right here and leave in the morning and that's that" Hilda said stern but kindly.

Without even arguing, Maria and George to leave early in the morning when the Gale clears up. Arnold bought down some mats and blankets, while Hilda made the apple strudels she promised the children. After they finished their treat and washed up, they went straight to bed, with hopes that tomorrow will be better than what they have faced this past week.

Morning came and already Maria and Georg were packing some supplies for the walk to Switzerland, where they will head to Italy by train and leave Europe by ship. Georg and Friedrich would carry anything heavy while Maria and the older girls would carry the food.

"Maria wait" Hilda said while handing Maria a pot wrapped in a cloth "for your travels" she said. Maria smelt that it was Goulash and felt overwhelmed by her Aunt's kindness.

"Oh Hilda" Maria said.

"Trust me, you have a long way to go and you'll need it to keep you warm" Hilda said insisting.

"We don't know how to thank you" Georg told the Schaefers.

"Oh think nothing of it" Arnold said.

"What'll you do when they come back" Maria asked its concern.

"Then we'll cooperate and pretend nothing happened like last night" Hilda said with a smile "take care my little Ziegenbock, don't forget the mountains and the songs they have taught you" she finished.

Waving one last goodbye, Maria and Georg began to climb down the mountain with their children. They knew that the journey out of Europe will be hard and turbulent but somehow they know that they'll get through it if they stay together.


	2. Forge every stream

After trekking down the alps, the Von Trapps finally set foot in Switzerland, walking through St. Gall and into Zurich. Once the family came to Zurich, a friend of Georg's told him the location of a flat that was bought for the family. It wasn't very roomy and it only had two bedrooms, they had to share a hallway bathroom with seven other tenants in the building.

"Well this is hell" said Friedrich as he stood with his family in the flat.

"Oh hush" Maria said hitting him in the back of the head "and watch your tongue" she said sternly.

"Honestly, it isn't awful" said Liesl "I thought it'd be worse" she finished.

"We don't have to live here do we mother" asked Gretl.

"Only for a little while" Maria assured her little girl.

"Well, how'll we make this work" Georg asked "we're going to be here for a while till we get our money for passage out of Europe, so how will we make this work" he said.

"Well I suppose you and I can take this bedroom, Liesl and Louisa can take the other bedroom, we can lay out some mats for the floor and the little ones take the couch" Maria said.

Although there were some disagreements about the arrangements, the family made their peace with it and got ready for bed.

For the past couple weeks, the family had to find work in order to get money for passage. Georg got work at a lumber mill with Friedrich, the pay wasn't much but they should be able to get the money within four weeks before the Germans make their way into Zurich. Maria and Liesl found work sewing dresses at a couturier, courtesy of Baroness Elsa Schraeder; she had defected from Austria since breaking up with Georg and then married a Swiss fashion designer. When Elsa heard the Von Trapps were in Zurich, she immediately went to try and help. Since her marriage she has become a different person, less vain and more humble, she even has a child on the way. Louisa became in charge of watching the younger children at home; she has become quite the homemaker with cleaning, cooking, washing, sewing and making sure the children were in order.

Georg and Friedrich came home from the mill to see everybody waiting for them at the dinner table.

"Good evening family" Georg said.

"Good evening father, good evening Friedrich" said the children.

"Good evening dear, Friedrich" Maria said.

Georg and Friedrich sat down at the table and were greeted by the heavenly aroma coming from the stove.

"Smells great, who made it" Friedrich asked.

"Louisa did" Marta said.

"Louisa, really" Georg said astounded.

"It's a Swedish dish, Potato soup with Zopf" Maria said "Fraulein Inge taught her how to make it" she finished.

"Well it definitely looks delicious" said Georg as Louisa poured him a bowl of soup.

"What's Zopf" asked Gretl.

"It's Swiss bread that you tie up in a knot" said Brigitta.

"Yes Brigitta it is" said Louisa "Fraulein Inge said it goes well with the soup" she finished.

"Mmm" said Georg as he had a taste of the soup "Louisa, for your first dish, I think it's splendid" he said.

"Thank you father" Louisa said beaming with pride.

"Can I have some more" said Kurt holding his bowl out.

"Good lord Kurt, what on earth happened to your soup" Liesl said laughing at her brothers insatiable appetite.

"I'm hungry" Kurt said, making everyone laugh.

The whole sat at the table talking and laughing, feeling free for the first time in what seems like years, but in truth a whole month. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which Liesl got up to answer and what she saw as she looked through the peephole, made her gasp in shock.

"Liesl" Maria asked the girl with concern.

Liesl opened the door to the figure on the other side and everyone managed to see who it was that was upsetting.

"Rolfe" she said through choked up tears to the battered person in front of her. She then caught him as he came down, weak from his injuries. Maria and Georg told the children to wait in their room and for Liesl to put Rolfe on the couch where Maria stretched out a towel so he wouldn't bleed on the fabric. Rolfe moaned softly in pain, he looked like he had been traveling a long way and his whole body was covered in bruises from head to toe. Suddenly he began to mutter, albeit incoherently.

"I think he's trying to say something" said Maria while she's was trying to keep Liesl calm.

"M-mother...ffffather...M...Mauzy" were the only words the trio could make out.

"Mauzy" Georg asked, confused.

"His little sister" said Liesl trying to keep calm "I've m-met her before, she's very sweet" she continued, still maintaining herself. Georg then turned to Maria.

"Maria, go get Doctor Zelner downstairs and tell him it's an emergency" he instructed his wife.

"Of course" Maria said as she went out the door and down the stairs. Georg turned his attention back to the badly injured Rolfe.

"Now Rolfe listen to my voice" he said trying to get the boys attention "tell me what happened" he asked. Rolfe managed to open his eyes and he tried his best to communicate to the captain.

"They...the Germans...killed my...parents in the street..." Rolfe said "they refused to support...the party" he continued.

"Good god" said Georg.

"And Mauzy" Liesl asked him.

Rolfe looked like he was going to break down crying, but Georg told him to keep calm and breathe.

"They...they...they..." Rolfe couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Just stay calm and breathe again" Georg said calmly.

"The lead officer he...raped her right in front of me and then..." Rolfe paused "slit her throat" Rolfe said breaking down completely. Liesl couldn't help but cry for her former crush.

"Sweet Jesus" said Georg covering his own face with his left hand. What Rolfe had experienced was inhumanity of the worst kind. How a Nazi could treat his fellow man was unspeakable and unforgivable.

"I tried to kill him" said Rolfe now sounding angry "I grabbed my pistol and aimed but one officer grabbed me from behind and yanked it from my hand" Rolfe continued "then they beat me senseless" Rolfe said "I knew I had to get out but..." Rolfe paused.

"They wouldn't let you would they" Georg asked.

"They threw me in jail, but I bribed an officer to get me out, I climbed out over the mountains, but My wounds just kept getting worse" he said.

"Well, you shouldn't have traveled beaten up like that" Georg said. Suddenly the door opened with Maria and Doctor Zelner coming through it.

"He's right over here" Maria said pointing the doctor in Rolfe's direction.

"Well, you weren't joking when you said emergency" Doctor Zelner said "let me take a look here" he said moving closer to Rolfe. "Now young man, can you hear me" Doctor Zelner asked Rolfe, he managed to nod yes "ah, good so you haven't lost your hearing" he said.

Doctor Zelner examined Rolfe's body, sewed up some wounds with stitches, made a sling for his hurt arm. After Dr. Zelner cleaned Rolfe up he stuck a sedative in his arm and put the boy to sleep.

"Alright, all I can recommend is that you let him rest for a while, those wounds need to heal" Zelner said "I've done all I can, the rest is up to him" he said as he grabbed his things.

"For your help" Georg said holding out money.

"Oh please my friend don't, I was happy to help" Zelner said, rejecting the payment "besides you all need all you can before Hitler and his attack dogs show up" he finished and walked out the door.

Next morning, Rolfe awoke to the sweet and crisp smell of breakfast that consisted of orange juice, eggs, slice of apple and a small bowl of porridge. Rolfe hobbled to the table and sat down to dine until...

"One moment" Georg said at the window, he had been waiting for Rolfe to wake up, so that he could have a "talk" with him. "Rolfe I'm not going to mince words with you...I'm not happy you're here" he said staring him down.

Rolfe looked about to find that no one else was here "where is everyone" he asked.

"Maria took the children to get chocolate, while Liesl is working an extra shift for a friend" Georg said "which brings me to the point, I know about you and Liesl, I've known for a long time" he said once again staring the boy down "let me be clear, if you hurt Liesl or any member of my family...I'll personally see to it that Hitler and his goose steppers find you and tear you apart" he shouted "am I clear boy" Georg said.

"Sir I assure you" Rolfe said standing up and meeting Georg eye to eye "I care too much about your daughter too much to see her get hurt" he said "now if you excuse me, I haven't eaten in twenty four hours and I'd like to eat" he finished firmly.

Both men sat at the table to eat, Rolfe had certainly grown since his time with the third reich. Georg knew that this wasn't a boy he was talking to, but a young man who had gone through serious pain and just needed help, but he was definitely keeping an eye on him with Liesl around. What would happen later was all in God's hands now...

 **Please read and review! Also check out the new chapter I posted for my "Into the Woods" story, it's a zinger! Ha ha ha I'm so lame!**


End file.
